A Hangover and a Fight
by Vienna Warren
Summary: Title says all. Dally's tryin' to get some sleep and he chooses "That Old Empty Lot". Is it a good idea? Who knows! My 2nd fanfic, my first request at that! Feel free to read and review! :


**Author's Note: ****Hey y'all, what's up? I just wanted to say that this was actually my very first request by "cuzimsocool"! I do take requests, and the rules are pretty simple: I don't write slash (sorry, but no :P) and nothing crazy…. :) Thanks and enjoy! Oh and cuzimsocool, I'm really sorry if this is like way too short or stupid or…. Not how you pictured it! Should be more fanfics in the near future *cough cough* Thanksgiving!**

I rolled around in the bed. The club's music was incredibly loud, and it hurt both my ears and my pounding head. I closed my eyes and once again tried to get some rest. Not five minutes later, I heard a giggling couple outside. They knocked on the door. I let out a groan.

"Occupied." I croaked, and they left me be. Just when I thought, there might not be any more disturbances, a dog began barking it's head off.

"I thought this was a club, not freakin' animal shelter!" I shouted to no one in particular. That was it. I couldn't stay here. I'd have to go elsewhere to get a good nap in. Groggily, I sat up and pulled back the sheets. I snatched up my jeans from off the floor, put them on, and threw on a t-shirt as well. I did a once-over on myself in the mirror, and recoiled. My blonde hair stood up in pretty much every direction and I had dark circles under both my blue eyes. Despite my appearance, I chuckled; I kind of resembled a blonde-headed zombie that hadn't slept in centuries.

But God, my head hurt. I was hoping I could just sleep off my hangover at the club, but that obviously wasn't going to happen any time soon. I definitely wasn't going back to my house. It was about 2:45 AM, so I couldn't go to the Curtis' house. Maybe I acted tough, but it wasn't cool to wake someone up at 2 o'clock in the morning.

I slowly made my way downstairs and out the door into the chill of the night. _This has got to be the worst hangover ever_, I thought as stumbled out of the club. I thought my head was going to explode. I put up my collar, slouched low, and shoved my hands in my pockets. I didn't care how crappy I felt, looking tough was all that mattered. But it's hard to look tough when you can barely stand.

I started to head for the vacant lot. Johnny sometimes slept there, so maybe I wouldn't be completely alone. Alas, the vacant lot lived up to its name; the thing was completely empty.

The world was spinning 'round and 'round, so I naturally decided to sit and let the episode pass. I leaned back against a tree trunk and closed my eyes. I still felt pretty dizzy and disoriented. Wrapping my leather jacket around myself more tightly, I swallowed dryly. Maybe I could just sleep this one off, I silently hoped. The last thought that crossed my mind was that I'd forgotten my blasted knife in the club.

"Wakey wakey, you little greaser..." someone whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes quickly.

"He's awake guys, hold him down!" the Soc shouted to three of his buddies. In a matter of seconds, I realised three things:  
>1. I had only been asleep for probably an hour or less because it was still dark out.<br>2. I was still hungover.  
>3. I was weaponless.<p>

The guys pinned me down on the ground easily.  
>"Hey, let's see if he's got anything interesting on him!" the blonde Soc suggested, holding me down while the others stripped me of my jacket.<p>

"Y'all must be new 'round here. My names Dally and no one beats me up." I panted pitifully. Gee, did I sound mean and scary. The blonde just laughed.

"Yeah right. The name's Hunter. Just so you can remember that, I'll write it down for you." he flicked out his blade and scratched an "H" onto my cheek. I squirmed in his grip. Damn he was strong. Suddenly, I felt weaker than usual. And nauseous. Hunter cackled cruelly.

"Hey fellas, Sally looks a little green."

"It's Dally to you." I spat in his face, trying to fight the dizzy feeling.

"Hey, I'd watch out. It looks like he's going to-"

With that, I promptly vomited all over the Soc.

"Shit! The little grease just got sick all over me!" Hunter yelled furiously, getting up hastily. I scrambled away from him.

"Serves you right, you bastard." I choked out before puking again. Stupid hangover. Maybe next time, I'd think before I drank my life away. I wiped my mouth and groaned.

"Give me back my stuff." I said demanded weakly.

"Are you kidding? I needed a new lighter anyways." the Soc smirked, pulling out my favorite black lighter with my initials scratched into the side. Suddenly, I heard skidding footsteps on the street.

"You best be givin' that back." None other than Johnny Cade stepped in front of the Soc, who I might add, was a great deal taller than him.

"And what happens if I don't then?" Hunter's friend sneered. In a second, Johnny smashed the beer bottle he was holding.

"Then I rip your s-sorry self to ribbons with this busted bottle." his voice quavered the littlest bit. When nobody moved, Johnny stepped closer, as if to prove his point.

"I swear, I'll r-really give it to y'all if you don't leave." he snarled. I'd never in my life seen Johnny acting so brave. He couldn't scare a five year old!

"Okay man, we're going." Hunter announced, as they backed off. The Soc that had my jacket dropped it to the ground, along with my lighter. I heard the bottle shatter into a million tiny pieces as he let go of it. Johnny was shaking.

"Thanks Johnny." I managed to say. As if just realizing I was there, he glanced over.

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I spit. "I'm just hungover, tryin' to sleep it off."

Johnny looked down.

"Oh, okay. You wanna go to the Curtis' and crash there?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, not really. I don't think I can really get up without emptyin' my stomach again. Savvy?" He simply nodded. "Plus, I got this godawful headache." I moaned, massaging my temples.

"I'm sorry Dal."

"It ain't your fault kid. It ain't your fault." I mumbled as I fell into a much needed sleep.


End file.
